Kyuubi of Kumo
by Webhead99
Summary: what if Naruto had enough of what team 7 thought of him and ran away what if he met Killer Bee, what if he became a ninja for Kumo, what is Konoha's reaction and how will this effect Naruto and his new friends. NarutoxYugitioxSamui
1. Chapter 1

**Kyuubi of Kumo**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

CHAPTER 1: RUN AWAY

The night covered the sky of Nami no Kuni as the stars twinkled in the distance mapping the galaxy for dreamers. In a small house away from the main town a small boy was about to start an argument he had no chance of winning.

"Why are you still hear, you will only make it worse Gato's going to kill you" he cried at the people in his home only to have it shoved back in his face.

"We're hear to keep your grandpa safe so be respectful you little brat" a 12 year old boy replied. He had spikey blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks and a bright orange jumpsuit. This was Naruto Uzumaki prankster, believer, dreamer and most of all he was a ninja.

"SHUT UP BAKA" a pink haired girl shrieked from across the room, she wore a pink dress skirt and had green eyes. This was Sakura Haruno a kunoichi a female ninja from the same village of Naruto.

"Shut up Sakura" Naruto replied "this kid Is getting on my nerves going on about how we don't know anything about pain, pain is all I've ever known." He said out load so everyone in the room could hear.

"What do you mean you know anything about pain you're a ninja you have a family, live in a nice village and have respect we have nothing I have nothing." The boy yelled out making Naruto growl with anger.

"NO you have something I don't you have a grandfather I don't. You have a mother I don't. You had a farther I never met him or my mother I am an orphan you little brat." He told the boy. "Inari just so you know I am not respected in fact I am the most hated person in my village" he told Inari who was fighting back the tears.

"I have been neglected, abused and abandoned by everyone in Konoha all my life. So all I know is pain you have the one thing I have always prayed for asked for and wanted you have a family so before you think you know pain I want you to know this no matter how bad you think you are there is always someone someplace there will be someone worse off than you, in fact there are nine, nine people who have been treated like me all for a reason we had no control over." Inari started crying as Naruto got up and walked to the door.

"Naruto where are you going?" asked a boy the same age as Naruto who black hair that was had spiked backwards looking like a ducks butt.

"Going for a walk than going to try climbing that tree again I just got to blow off some steam I'll be back later." He replied before walking out of the room and into the night.

**Time skip 2 hours later.**

Naruto walked past the window crouched low so no one would see him. He was out longer than he thought and decided to sneak back into the house so he wouldn't wake anyone up. Passing the living room window he notice the window was open ignoring it he started to continue walking but stopped when he started to hear voices.

"Where is that loser." he haired the familiar voice of his female teammate. Naruto frowned at what sakura said about him but he decided to let it slide as he was ust to it.

"Why do you care about that idiot he's a weakling, a no good orphan who is nothing compared to me." Came the arrogant voice of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's _other __teammate_. Naruto grit his teach in an attempt not to shout at Sasuke.

"You're right Sasuke why am I even thinking about that worthless loser he's the worst ninja ever, I mean what ninja wares bright orange god he is an idiot hahaha." She laughed at herself. Naruto was fuming how could they talk to him like that he was about to walk in and give them a piece if his mind when he haired another voice that stopped him.

"Yep Naruto is an idiot and will probably die very early as a ninja" said Naruto's sensei Kakashi Hatake before he paused and looked up from his porn "that's what I thought when I first met him, but he showed me something that's changed my opinion of him he showed me that he's not only got guts but that he's also a battle genius."

"What do you mean Naruto's an idiot everyone knows that!" exclaimed Sakura.

"What I mean is that Naruto is good at coming up with strategies on the fly, like when I was trapped by Zabuza. If I remember Sakura you didn't do anything."

Sakura pouted.

"I am proud to have him as a student and I think I might give him a jutsu when we get back as a reward for saving me." Kakashi said with his trademark eye smile. But unfortunately he won't get that chance for a while as Naruto ran off as soon as he haired Kakashi say that he was an idiot.

**okay thats chapter 1, who should be Naruto's main love interest in this story, Samui or Yugito Nii, review or send us a message on who you want and what i could do to help progress my story along. **


	2. Chapter 2 fight for freedom

**Chapter 2**

Time skip 1 hour after the end of the last chapter

Naruto was walking around well anywhere he didn't want to go back to Tazuna's house. He didn't want to go back to his team and he definitely did not want to go back to Konoha. After a while he found a large tree and decided to sit down and closed his eyes too for once think about to what he was going to do next.

Naruto's mindscape

He awoke in a sewer with a large cage in front of him with the kanji for seal written on it.

"_**So the kit has finally come to see me how nice" **_A low terrifying growl came from the dark side of the cage.

"So you're the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked the voice.

"_**Yes kit I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko, or Ku**__**rama to my friends and brethren." **_He said opening his eyes to the young boy, _**"now are you hear to realise me or talk?"**_

"Let's talk." Naruto replied. "So how come I can talk to you now and not when I was a kid."

"_**Simple you're angry and full of negative emotions, as a child you were mostly scared and this seal restricted what I could do to you. And as you are more angry than you have ever been today I was able to bring you hear."**_

"Ok so can you help me become stronger and get away from Konoha?"

"_**Quick and straight to the point I like that, yes kit I can help you get away from that vile place which is too arrogant and foolish to know the difference between a giant, nine-tailed fox and a short blond haired kit. But first you need to do something for me, think of it as a way to seal the deal.**_

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

"_**All you have to do is rip a small bit of the seal so I can see what you see and give you advice on how to defeat your opponents."**_

"So how much do I have to take of?"

"_**A piece the size of a thumbnail should do it for the sight and when that's done I will deal with the mental link."**_

"So about this much?" he asked as he ripped a small section of the seal.

"_**Good kit good, now come hear." **_Kurama said to Naruto. When the boy was close enough the fox sent a tail to Naruto's forehead

"_**This will sting a bit." **_He said as he surged a small amount of his chakra into Naruto.

"_**And were done, now wake up and get moving I have a plan on how we are going to get out of this mess alive."**_

Time skip 1 hour later outside Gato's mansion

"So this is the prick that's taken over the island," Naruto said to nobody before he put his hand into a familiar "shadow clone jutsu" he said as hundreds of Narutos puffed into existence "LETS GIVE HIM A LITTLE VIST!" they yelled as they charged into the mansion.

Half an hour later Gato's room

Naruto kicked the door of its hinges and walked into the room to find and kill Gato. With Kuramas help he had been able to kill, knock out or frighten all the bandits in his way; especially since Kurama had showed him the "clone explosion, and shuriken clone techniques this helped him greatly as he had no chance of defeating them all by himself.

"Come out Gato, it will be easier for me if you stop hiding!" Naruto yelled out waiting for his prey to come out of hiding.

A small brown haired man came out into the open, he wore a tailor made suit, and black rounded glasses.

"Hello what do you want punk." The man asked

"Wait your Gato."

"Yes I am Gato"

"Hahaha I thought you would at least look intimidating but this is something else, how the people of this island are scared of you I have no idea." Naruto said with a gap between words as he was too busy laughing at the man in front of him.

"What do you want?" the tyrant asked.

"Nothing much just your head and the people of wave to be free." The orange clad shinobi replied.

"Zori, Waraji get in hear" Gato yelled as the door on the other side of the room opened and a man walked out. He had white hair, black eyes and markings under eyes. He wore a dark coloured hat and had a blue jacket on with a katana strapped to his waist.

"Where's Waraji? Gato asked

"I don't know" the merc replied

"Oh you mean this guy" there attention was brought to the orange clad genin who through something towards the floor In front of them.

What he through was the severed head of someone that had a small beard, scars on his face one an eye patch over his right eye. It was Waraji but know he was also missing his left eye because the hilts of his Katana were was the eye should be.

"You, I'll kill you!" Zori roared as he unsheathed his Katana and charged at Naruto, who brought out a kunai and blocked the attack. Zori looked down at the blonde and was surprised to see the smirking at him.

"What you smiling at?"

"Nothing just thinking about lunch"

"Argh die" he said as he stabbed Naruto through the stomach. Naruto fell to the floor as the blade was ripped out of him.

"Boom" was the last word the boy uttered as he exploded sending Zori flying into the air. The real Naruto jumped down from the ceiling and slit the man's throat with a kunai.

"Now it's your turn Gato." Naruto said as he landed, pivoted and readied his Kunai blood still dripping from it.

"Please I'll giv…" he didn't even get to finish as Naruto had slit his throat.

"Now on to faze two" Naruto said to himself as he walked away from the room a wad of cash in his had the safe open with half of its contents gone. Naruto walked out into the moonlight sky took a deep breath he removed his jacket stabbed a few holes in it and though it back inside. Next he removed his head band took one last look at it and through into the building. He walked a few more yards before put his hands into a seal, the building behind him exploded and with it the country of Wave and himself were free from the nightmare they lived in.

**Okay that's chapter 2 hope you liked it, remember to fav, follow or review.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 a new friend

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 3**

**Gato's Mansion 30 minutes after Narutos visit:**

Kakashi and the rest of his team had heard the explosion and rushed over to where it came from, hoping to find the blond haired genin well Kakashi was. When they got to the remains of the mansion they were shocked to see all the bodies that littered the ground.

"Who did this?" questioned a pink haired girl.

"I don't know. Do you think the dobe could have done this." Said Sasuke Uchiha in an annoyed tone that the _loser _had defeated all these opponents by himself was just wrong. He had to have help; Naruto was a loser so how could he a ninja that couldn't do a simple clone jutsu yet here in the ruins of a tyrant's mansion covered in corpses and rubble. How, how could he have done this how?

"Looks like that little brat of yours got himself into more trouble than he could handle hahaha." Came the voice that sent a chill down the rookie's backs it was Zabuza Momochi. He was a topless man that had short spiky black hair and small eyebrows. He had bandages covering his mouth like a scarf and baggy pants. His blade Kubikiribocho was on his back.

"What do you mean, what has happened to Naruto?" Kakashi asked nervously hoping his student was okay.

"If you want to know where he is his headband is next to you girly."

"You mean" she said as she picked up the headband.

"Yep and here is his jacket" he continued as he through it in front of them.

"Did you do this to Naruto" Kakashi said anger in his voice he lifted up his headband ready to fight and avenge his students death. "As much as I want to kick your lazy ass I didn't kill the kid. My guess is he got captured escaped and decided to blow himself and everyone else up with him to keep you guys safe. You should be glad because of him I won't have to kill you." Zabuza said chuckling at the end. "Haku we're leaving" and with that a Kiri hunter-nin jumped down and landed next to Zabuza, they both turned around and walked off.

"Looks like he's really gone, let's get his remains or a burial, then we will go back to Tazuna's and finish the mission and go home." Said Kakashi in a depressingly fighting of the tears, _"the Hokage is going to kill me, then when I die I'll have to face sensei and worst of all Kushina I'll never get to rest in peace. _Kakashi thought as he walked back to the house, the mission was a success but at the cost of his student's life, he realised that he was wrong in his way of only teaching Sasuke like the council wanted. It cost his students life and now it ruined his future mostly in the afterlife.

**Naruto's location:**

It had been a day since Naruto ran away using basic ninja stealth and survival skills he had snuck abroad a small fishing boat that went to the mainland from there he tree jumped to the nearest town to find an inn to sleep in.

When Naruto woke up he realised what he did last night and decided that he had to stay away from Konoha, he had to make sure no one from Konoha found him and looking at his ruined, cut up and bloody outfit he decided his best bet would be to get some new clothes. But first he needed a shower he absolutely reeked from last night.

After getting out the shower putting his old clothes back on and getting a breakfast that wasn't ramen he decided to have a look around town for the clothes shop he needed. As he opened the door to the shop he was welcomed by a forty looking year old man, the man had short black with bits of grey in it; he was a skinny man that wore an all business smile. He wore a pair of black pant with a white shirt. "Hello welcome to my store have a look around and come to me if you need anything else lad." And with that he walked to the back of the shop to let Naruto pick out his outfit.

After walking around the store and trying on clothes for what seemed like hours Naruto finally picked out some new clothes to wear. They were four t-shirts one white, one black, one red and finally one orange. He also picked out to pairs of pants one a green cargo pants and the other a pair of black shinobi pants. As well as that he had three new jackets two hoodies one black and the other grey, with the third in the same style of his old one but green. Finishing his outfit was a scarf to cover the whisker marks on his face because he would be in a lot of trouble if Konoha realised he was still alive. Walking up to the store owner he realised something was missing from his new outfits.

"Can I buy these please?" Naruto asked the store owner.

"Yes you can" he said as he started to till up the items, "is there anything else you would like, we can now put patterns or symbols on some of these items for you."

And with that Naruto's eyes lit up asking for a piece of paper to draw the symbol he wanted, when he got it he drew the old swirl design from his old outfit and asked if it could be put on the back of all of the T-shirts he's buying. After being told it'll take a couple of hours to do, Naruto decided to walk around the town for a bit and see what else he could do. After walking and window shopping for about an hour and half his node caught a sniff of a familiar aroma. "RAMEN" Naruto shouted mentally as his nose led him to his favourite food he bumped into a massive man. They guy had dark skin, white hair and a white goatee. He had on a pair of oval sunglasses, and a one strap white flak jacket and a red rope like belt around his waist.

"Hey watch were you're going" Naruto said getting quieter as he spoke realising that the guy had biceps the bigger than his head and with what looked to be seven swords on his back he knew this guy was tough and when he saw the cloud village head band he knew this guy was also very, very strong.

"Sorry about that didn't see where I was going have a nice day." Naruto said as he got up and scrammed out of there.

"What a wired kid yo didn't even say hello." The man raped to himself. (**I am awful at rap so don't blame me if it's crap.)**

"_**Hey**__** Bee that kid he felt familiar." **_came a voice inside Bee's head.

"What do you mean Hachabi looked like a brat to me" Bee again tried to rap.

"_**What I mean is that I think that kid is a jinchuriki like you." Hachabi said.**_

"He looked pretty normal to me, Hachabi"

"_**He has whisker marks on his face do you think that's normal"**_

"Well know that you mention it….

"_**Just**__** hurry up and follow him if my suspicions are right then he has my older brother sealed inside of him, and I'm sure Yugito would love to have a jinchuriki friend that's her age."**_

When Bee snapped back into the real world he quickly followed the trail that the kid left, and was surprised to see him eating a bowl of what looked like ramen with four other bowls piled up beside him.

"Thanks for the food." The blond said leaving a few notes down before walking out of the restaurant.

Bee being the ever clever ninja he is decided to wait for the kid outside the restaurant. That was until Hachabi told him to acutely be a ninja and follow the kid stealthy. So Bee jumped to the top of the building and followed Naruto from the rooftops to the clothing store Naruto was at before.

Five minutes later Naruto walked, and felt as if someone was following him. He quickly dashed to the inn he was in before to change into his new clothes, deciding to wear his new black T-shirt and green pants. He decided to spend the next few hours in his room and talk to Kurama. So he closed his eyes and entered his mind scape.

Mindscape:

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar sewer with a cage at the end and behind that cage was Kurama eyes closed as if he was asleep but Naruto knew he was awake.

"Hey Kurama"

"_**What do you want kit"**_

"I came to say thank you for the other day, if it wasn't for I would still be a Konoha ninja so is there anything I could do for you?"

"_**Well kit you could always change this damn mindscape of yours a sewer is to cramped for my liking so could you improve it by changing it for me, I don't now a field a few trees, a mounting and a lake that should do it for me.**_

"So a few trees a field, a mounting and a lake, hmm and how am I supposed to do that?"

"_**It's your mind just imagine it and it should happen."**_

And with that Naruto closed his eyes and thought of a large green field with a giant tree in the middle, across from the tree was a large mounting with a waterfall coming down that led into a crystal clear lake. Surrounding the area were trees lots of trees.

"_**Good kit good, I liking you more and more every day. Oh just so you know you bin being followed for a while now."**_

"I thought so"

"_**More importantly it's by the jailer of my brother the eight tails" **_noticing the confused look on Naruto's face Kurama decided to tell him who it was. "_**It was that Kumo shinobi you ran into then away from, I can't have a week vessel so you will have to get stronger, and the best bet is to find that guy and ask him if you can join Kumo that will help us out and will also rub it into Konoha face as they hate that village as much Iwa.**_

"Okay I'll go and find him no bye." And with that Naruto awakened in the real world and prepared to find his fellow jinchuriki.

It didn't take long as all Naruto had to do was walk to the outskirts of town and wait for his fellow jinchuriki to catch up.

"I know you have been following me and I want answers to why and to ask you a few questions myself."

A second later a man jumped down and introduced himself to Naruto. "Yo yo yo I'm killer Bee; I'm so fly mother fuckers can't see, yeah."

"Okay what did you say?"

"I've been told by my friend you hold the nine-ohh whilst I my friend have the eight-ohhh yeah"

"So you're a jinchuriki like me and your name is killer Bee, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I have a question for you."

"Ask away little Nine, I'm sure I can answer your question just fine."

"Can I go with you to Kumo and become a ninja there."

"You have risked a lot in a big bet, but I'm sure my brother will let you in no sweat." Killer bee raped before taking a book out and writing all his previous raps down saying they were too good to forget.

Naruto at this sweat dropped hoping not every other person in Kumo was like that.

"So little bro do you want to go"

"No I booked a room at an in for tonight and I am pretty hungry so how about tomorrow since I also need to pack"

"Okay I will see you later, first thing in the morning alligator." Bee rapped and tree jumped back to the village with Naruto following behind.

Tucking himself to sleep he looked back at today's events and looked onwards to the future. Tomorrow was going to be a good day he thought finally I will be able to become a great shinobi.

**And done chapter 3 is finished sorry about the rapping if you didn't like it, the next chapter will be Naruto joining Kumo and meeting his two future lovers Yugito Nii and Samui. Like always favourite, follow and review until next time bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 joining Kumo Part 1

**Chapter 4 joining Kumo**

It had been two days since Naruto and Bee left for Kumo during that time Naruto and Bee swapped life stories, Bee was surprised at the life his fellow jinchuriki had to live, he himself had a bad time but hell everyone thought Konoha was the best place to live apparently not for an orphaned jinchuriki, or any jinchuriki in fact.

After a few more hours of tree hopping and an extra hour of mountain climbing they reached the gates of Kumo witch unlike Konoha's were made out of stone not wood.

"Cool" Naruto said amazed at the sight of the Ninja village before him.

"Yep little bro, nothing is as cool as Kumoooo" Said Killer Bee failing at his raping style again.

Somewhere a blond haired, blue eyed female genin sneezed, someone's copying my catchphrase she thought to herself before going back to practicing Kata's for her tanto.

"So Bee, when are we going to meet the Raikage and canyounotraptheansewer?" Naruto asked saying the last part as fast as he can.

"We going to meet my big bro now ya fool, and I always rap that's my rule, yeah" Killer B replied again in the form of his annoying enka rap whilst smacking Naruto in the back of the head to hard making him fall over.

"What was that for" Naruto asked whilst rubbing the back of his head in pain "and why do you keep calling the Raikage big bro?"

"I slapped you brat coz you dissed my rap, I'll have you know it is awesome not crap"

"_**Only to you idiot"**_

"Oow Hachi why do you have to be so mean, everyone knows my raps are so keen.

"_**Don't call me Hachi! why couldn't I be sealed in a normal person."**_

"Don't be so quick to diss it, I know secretly you like it, ooh yeah"

"Hey Bee you there! Hello earth to killer Bee, HEY BEE WAKE THE HELL UP!" Naruto shouted whilst shaking his fellow jinchuriki furiously in the middle of the street, making the civilians and a couple ANBU laugh at the scene.

"Stop shaking me brat, or do you want a smack ohhh yeah"

Naruto sweat dropped at Bee's bad rap "Come on lets go." Naruto said tugging Killer Bee's shirt who smacked him for touching him again, this time all the way down the street.

Naruto groaned as he got up before running after his fellow jinchuriki.

After a few more minutes of walking they reached the door of the Raikage tower with unlike Konoha with was a building all on its own, this one was built into the tallest mountain of the village in fact plenty of the houses know that he thought of it were built into mountains, _well when li__fe gives you lemons, in this case mountains make something useful._

After scaling the many steps to the Raikage office they were met by a very formal looking woman, she had dark skin like many people in Kumo and green eyes. She also has light grey hair that was pulled back into a bun, with two bangs that fall across both sides of hair face. Naruto guessed she was the Raikage assistance since you don't really call a girl _your big bro, you stupid mofo_ as Bee put it.

"Hey Mabui-chan, can we see my main man." And at this Mabui sweat dropped, sure she has known bee for a long time, both of them were in the same academy class as kids and been friends since then, hell if it wasn't for Bee she wouldn't have her current job. But still his rap was annoying.

"Yes Bee you can see the Raikage, but first I must ask why?" Mabui replied seeing that it was strange that he has asked for permission to see the Raikage usually he would walk straight in after saying hello, sometimes just walking through the door ignoring her or even once were he did an A and smashed through the window.

"Well first off I gotta follow the rule, and report my mission you fool."

"Okay but why did you call me a fool you usually walk past me and barge into A office when you have completed a mission."

"Ahhh well that's part two I've got a little buddy who has to see him too."

"ohh and who is you friend bee"

Hi, Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you" Naruto said reviling himself to Mabui.

Even though Mabui was a serious shinobi the female part of almost came out and forced her to _kawii _and smother theboy in a giant hug when she saw his fox like features and amazingly cute smile. But she was a professional and simply replied with "well hello Naruto call me Mabui; know why do you want to see the Raikage?"

"I am a runaway from my old village; I come looking for a home and to become a ninja of your village."

"Now you know the brats story, you needn't worry."

Mabui huffed before guiding them to the Raikage office, after knocking twice and getting permission to enter she opened the door and ushered them inside.

When Naruto saw A he was shocked that someone had even bigger muscles then Bee I mean seriously there huge, Naruto thought to himself. The Raikage looked about thirty years old and had combed back white hair, a small moustache and beard also white. He was topless showing his massive eight pack. He was doing paper work with his right hand and lifting weights with his left hand. Naruto was staring at the man in aw seriously how the hell you get muscles so big. His thoughts though were interrupted by his fellow jinchuriki;

"You big bro, I'm back yo."

And at this moment everybody in the room who wasn't Bee, the hidden ANBU included, sweat dropped.

"Ahh Bee your back, tell me how did the mission go." Said A looking up from his much hated paperwork for a slight break.

"Mission complete, take the guy name of the list, coz everybody knows Killer Bee is the elite. Ooohh yeah."

"That's good to hear Bee know show me the guy's head."

And at that moment Bee brought a scroll out of his packet unsealed it and presented the head of his target to the Raikage.

"Good that's good Mabui!" he said staring at the head of the know dead missing.

"Yes sir what do you need?" Mabui asked as she hurried over to the Raikage desk.

"Take this traitors head and put it in traitors grave like the rest, then give Bee the bounty of "250,000 ryo/yen and that would be all for now."

(**Don't know the actual currency they use, if you know just send us a message of what it is or write it in a review.) **

"Yes Raikage-sama" and with that she took the head, the scroll and ran down stairs to complete the task.

As soon as she had turned around Bee was looking at her ass until she was out of sight.

A had returned to his work but had swapped hands this time doing the paper work with his left and lifting the weight with his right. Bee coughed getting the Raikage attention.

"Yo big bro, we need to talk, in incognito now." Bee said getting the Raikage attention, so A huffed figuring it was something to do with a vacation or something.

"Bee how many times do I have to tell you you're not having a vacation?"

"Tell your ANBU to leave" he walked towards his brother's desk and started to whisper the rest into his ear. "And I'll tell you about my friend from the leaf" as soon as Bee stepped away A give his anbu the signal to leave and turned towards his brother and for the first time since his brother got here he noticed a short, scrawny, blond haired blue eyed whiskered marked kid in his office."

"Bee, who is this little brat in my office?"

"So you met my friend the little brat here is the friend from the leaf I was talking about."

"And why is he here?"

"He wants to join Kumo, so that's the problemo."

"And why should I let him join Kumo, lucks nothing but a little brat to me probably thinks neon orange is the best colour to be a ninja with." He said snickering at the end.

"Because I have something I think you would like" Naruto said speaking up for the first time today.

"Really and what would that be"

"The power of a Buji"

"I already have two why should I accept you, which one do you have?"

"The Kyuubi"

"Wait what?"

"I said I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me"

And at this A's jaw hit the floor the power of the nine-tails in his village he had to let this kid join know. On the other side of the room Bee was on the floor laughing at his brother's face.

"Okay brat you have my attention" A said finally getting his jaw back to its original position. "But may I ask why you decided to join Kumo and where did you run away from?"

"Ok as you know my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki to be exact. An orphan. I was originally a Konoha genin and my time in Konoha itself wasn't great, I was abused, starved and ignored, my team thought I was a waste of space and my sensei only cared about the village's dammed last Uchiha." At this Naruto started to growl at the memories. "On a mission in wave country I faked my death and ran way. I met Bee a few days later and he said I should join Kumo." And with that Naruto finished his story and looked at a slightly pissed off A.

"So Konoha abuses an orphaned child, because of his power, yet praises another. Kid I will let you join Kumo. You will be a ninja and you will be trained by Bee, a few of my best operatives and me. But first I need to see what skills you have. So wait here and Bee bring your team and Yugito hear I believe they would like to see their new training buddy.

"You got it Bro, time to show Naruto the Best Squad in Kumo." And with that Bee sushined away to get his students.

"Naruto I have one last question for you do you know how to wield a sword?"

**And that's all for this chapter, next time Naruto spares with one of bee's students. And team seven reports there mission. PS sorry about the wait, had a bad case of writers block and I have been revising for an exam. Please review, favourite or follow.**

**See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5 joining kumo part 2

Chapter 5: Joining Kumo part 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Konoha

It had been a few days since Naruto's death and the bridges completion when the remaining members of team 7 left the country to go home the bridge was going to be called either the great Naruto Bridge or the fallen leaf bridge in memory of the dead blond. The walk home had been uneventful but strangely for the two genin the sensei hadn't been reading his book all the way just looking down in regret.

And know hear they stand in front of the third Hokage who was listening to their mission report. Kakashi had just told the third about the fight with Zabuza when the hokage interrupted him. "Kakashi where is Naruto is he eating ramen or in the hospital or something." At this moment Kakashi lowered his head again and mumbled something under his breath. "About Naruto sir he's dead." "What do you mean he's dead?" the old leader said his voice filled with guilt and regret. "A few days ago after we had dinner with the client's family an argument broke out between Naruto and the client's grandson." "Hokage Sama could the rest of my team be excused for the rest of the meeting?" asked Kakashi as he didn't want them to see the old Saratobi's rage when it came to dealing with dead genin. "No" was the hokage simple answer. "Now continue Kakashi." "Right ok well after the argument Naruto left the house saying he would complete the training exercise and blow off some steam to calm down I let him go thinking it was for the best. Then an hour or two later we heard an explosion and set off to find what happened." Kakashi said in his usual tone but gulped before he could continue. "When we got there we found the tyrant Gato's mansion on fire with a few walls destroyed and plenty of dead bodies. We looked for survivors and Naruto when we ran into Zabuza who told us the best probability of what happened to Naruto that he got captured by the enemy during his training managed to escape and like a true Konoha ninja sacrificed himself to keep his comrades safe." At this Kakashi smiled his team was just like his old one Sasuke was like him a prodigy and silent person working to get stronger, Sakura was a bit like Rin only girl and only one besides his sensei that could stop him and Obito from fighting but Rin didn't really take sides like Sakura did he would have to knock her useless fan girl ways out of her. And Naruto was like Obito, goofy didn't take everything too seriously but would do whatever it takes to keep his team safe. He hoped the message got through to his students and he hopped Naruto was having a good time in heaven with his parents. But then Saratobi's voice brought him out of his day dream. "Sasuke, Sakura please leave whilst I have a few words with your sensei here" the old hokage said in a malevolent tone as he killing intent started to rise Saratobi hated it when a genin died and he always punished the jonin sensei for not doing their job and keeping the genin safe. Kakashi gulped as he felt the old ninja's chakra flare violently today was not his day.

Meanwhile in Kumo

Naruto was waiting patiently listening to fourth Raikage tell him all the things he needed to know to become a citizen and ninja for Kumo. Naruto at this time was quite bored A was giving him a history lesson of one of Kumo's greatest ninja his own father. "Then the Third used his signature technique the hell stab to cut all of the eight tails, tails off allowing the sealing team enough time to prepare the amber purification pot till we could find someone else to be its jinchuriki." "That reminds me of the time I faced the eight tails with my father and cut of the beast horn know that was a good day."

Before A could continue with his Kumo's greatest ninja and battles lecture there was a knock on the door Naruto grinned when it opened so Naruto could see Bee with his students. There were three girls and one boy in the group. The boy had short white hair; dark skin he wore what seemed to be the usual look for kumo ninjas a black outfit with a hood, his headband was black. He had a Katana on his back that has a white handle with a red diamond pattern going down it. Next to him was a dark skinned red haired girl wearing the same outfit as the boy her headband was white she also had a katana on her back with the same design as the boys. Then were the last two kunochi both were blond, both fair skinned, one wearing the same outfit as the others, whilst the other kunochi wore a purple and black outfit with no hood, instead she had on a purple zip up jacket with black shinobi pants when Naruto saw the two blonds he mentally blushed as he believed he had just seen the most beautiful women in his life, Sakura had no chance against these two he thought. The one in purple had long blond hair put into a pony tail that went down to her upper back a slim waist a b-cup breasts, the other blond had short and c cup breasts.

"Yo big bro I'm back, and I brought all these brats."

"BEE shut up" yelled one of the blonds before smacking him on the back of the head. Causing Bee to wince in pain and mutter the words "why all the hate for me, the awesome killer Bee."

"**Because you're an idiot**" came the voice of Bee's tenant before laughing at his containers misery.

"Ah Bee good timing I was just giving little Naruto here a quick lesson on life in and the history of kumo." Said the Raikage. "Now introduce Naruto to your students."

"Alright bro time to introduce the troops." "Naruto meet Omoi, Karui, Samui and Yugito." Bee said tapping his students on the shoulder as he said there names.

"Thank you for coming now young Naruto here wishes to join kumo as a ninja, he like you is a genin but I want to see what he's made off so I need one of you to spar with him, so any volunteers?" said the muscular kage and within three seconds the red head Karui put her hand up to volunteer.

"I'll do it Raikage" A grunted and nodded at this before telling everyone to head to the training grounds. He then decided to jump out of the window to get to the training ground much to the annoyance of Mabui who would have to get it fixed before the villages leader got back. "For once could he use the DAMN DOOR" She shouted before calling for the usual repair crew.

At the training grounds

"Alright I want a nice clean spar, jutsu are allowed so are weapons remember this is just to see if the brat is up to stuff or not. Bee and I will intervene if we believe the match is over. And remember No Killing." Said A before leaping back and telling the two genin to begin.

"You're going down Blondie" said Karui

"Bring it red" Naruto replied.

After that the fight began both ran towards each other to see how each other was at taijutsu unfortunately for Naruto Karui was better than he was at taijutsu. Naruto went for a right hook witch Karui caught Naruto's punch with her left hand before throwing him over her shoulder onto the ground.

"Is that all you got." Karui mocked thinking how easy this is going to be.

Naruto got as soon as she said that and rushed at her again this time aiming a kick to her gut witch she dodged easily, Naruto then took a shuriken out of his pouch and throw it before preforming the hand signs before saying "shuriken clone jutsu" as the one shuriken turned into one hundred Naruto smirked believing he had her at this but was surprised when she drew her katana and successfully blocked every one of them.

Side-lines:

"Raikage-sama do you really think someone like him is worthy of becoming a ninja for kumo, I mean look at him, he hasn't got a chance against Karui and his taijutsu is pathetic." criticized Yugito watching the fight.

"Yugito is right he is so uncool." Samui said agreeing with her fellow blond.

"Well let's just see how well the brat does." Said A his eyes neither leaving the fight.

Back to the action

"Nice trick Blondie but if that's your best trick then you have no chance against me or in kumo."

Naruto growled at this before Kurama gave him an idea. "If your only skill is talking me to death then I know someone who can beat you hands down. Hell se even had a bigger rack then you." said Naruto getting Karui really angry.

"Why you blond bastard, I was just going to humiliate you and make you regret ever coming hear but know you're going to pay."

"Huh you said something?" Naruto said remembering that even though Kakashi didn't teach him much he certainly taught him a good way to annoy people.

"You are so dead Blondie" Karui screamed before charging at Naruto her Katana ready to strike.

"Yeah, but which blonde?" Naruto asked before forming his favourite hand sign and yelling "Shadow clone jutsu" creating nine clones which charged to meet Karui half way while one Naruto stayed back.

Side-lines:

"Cool move but what he said to Karui was so not cool." Samui said

"Yeah but he still hasn't got a chance." Said Yugito

"I don't know about that Yugito, I like the chances of Naruto."

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Omoi

"We will just have to see." said the Raikage still keeping his eyes on the fight.

Back to the fight

Karui had defeated three of Naruto's clones and had cut the head off a fourth one. She turned around quickly and stabbed another Naruto in the gut before stabbing her katana into the ground and used as a pivot to spin kick one Naruto into another and smiled when she saw thee poof of smoke symbolising that a clone had dispelled. She quickly took out the remaining clones before setting her sights on the Naruto that had stayed behind.

"That was a good warm up Blondie but it's time to end this little spar." Karui said putting her Katana away and charged at Naruto bringing her arm up to do Kumo signature taijutsu move "Lariat" she yelled as she hit Naruto, failing to notice his smirk until it was too late as he exploded sending her flying across the field.

Naruto got up at this point un-henging himself from the rock he turned into when the clone that got kicked into him dispelled.

"Thanks for the plan but did we really have to say those things to her, I mean I have to be friends with these people." Naruto said mentally to his tenant.

"**Look kit, if someone is blinded by rage it's easier for them to make a mistake giving you an opening, all you have to do is apologise afterword's and she will hopefully forgive you." **The fox replied.

"Okay then lets finish this." Naruto said as he withdrew a kunai and charged at the staggering Karui who regained her senses just in time to unsheathe her katana and block the strike.

They battled for a few minutes' kunai vs Katana but unfortunately for Naruto the longer reach of the Katana giving Naruto a good amount of shallow cuts, Naruto on his part had managed to give Karui a few cuts of her own.

Both blades clashed again and both Naruto and Karui took used this to land a strike on each other Naruto a punch to Karui's face whilst at the same time Karui kicked Naruto in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and making him lean forwards were she quickly grabbed his head and gave him a DDT before rolling him over and putting her katana across his neck.

"I win." She said simply as she got up and sheathed her Katana before putting her arm out to pull Naruto up. "Thanks for the help up." He said as he grabbed her hand and got up. "Also sorry about those things I said during the spar, it was my tenant's idea."

"Oh that's fine what do you mean by …." She was cut off though by her sensei

"Yo Naruto, that was a good show. You did pretty cool for a whiskered fool." said Bee his usual enka style.

"Yes Naruto that was a good match, and with that I now know what your skill level is and unfortunately for you, you suck." At this Naruto sweat dropped he couldn't be that bad could he? "So I have decided I am going to rebuild you both mentally and physically, when I'm done machining you a genin of Kumo's standard you will be, taller, leaner, meaner and smarter. But first I ask you why do you want to become strong?"

Naruto thought about this for a bit before remembering what the third hokage told him as a child. "I want to become strong so I can protect my precious people which hopefully will be most of the people in Kumo."

"Good answer now I think it's time for you to get acquainted with the people you will be training and working with."

Naruto walked over to bee's student's thoughts running through his mind about whether or not they would accept him, hell would this village accept him. He hopped that unlike his old team they wouldn't see him as an annoying nuisance or would they become the first of many that he would strive to protect.

"**Well kit you won't know unless you go over there and talk to them SO GET MOVING." **The nine tailed demon yelled making Naruto internally cringed at the demons voice before walking over to the genin and introducing himself.

"Ummm hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you."

""

…

"Samui"

"Yugito"

"Omoi"

"Karui"

"So how do you think I did?" Naruto asked trying to get a reaction longer than one word and get a proper conversation going. He didn't really get his wish

"You did pretty cool." Said Samui

"Not bad" came the voice of Yugito he thinks the name was.

"Well you gave Karui a few cuts and that clone explosion was a pretty neat move." said Omoi giving Naruto a thumb up.

"Hey don't make it look like I'm the week one in this team" Karui screamed before head-butting Omoi.

"Karui don't do that it's so uncool."

"Shut it Samui or I'll beat you up like I did to that Naruto kid." Karui retorted

"Hey I'm right here." Naruto said cutting in

"Who cares, wait a minute what did you mean by tenant?" Karui asked impatiently.

"Well you see I'm the jinchuriki of the nine tails." Naruto said very timidly scared out of his mind at what their reaction would be.

"Wait what don't tell me that is the reason why you were allowed in." said Yugito rage filling every word.

"I guess." Naruto said in fear of her reaction.

"Who gave you the idea of joining Kumo?" she asked again

"Killer Bee did."

And with that Yugito exploded, calling Bee a traitor for not training her and Naruto many names for being alive and coming to kumo. "_Maybe it would have been better to live on my own."_

"**Maybe it would have been" **said Naruto's tenant adding voice to the equation.

"What's your problem with me being a jinchuriki?" Naruto asked wondering what her problem is.

"My problem is that Bee is supposed to be training me to control the two tails. Now he will spend all his time on you and leave me to dry."

At this everyone looked down in disappointment, there was a small chance that might happen but everyone knew she was ignored in the academy by a few of the teachers.

"I won't d…." he was cut off from saying that he wouldn't steal there sensei but Samui interrupted him

"Trying to steal our sensei you are so not cool." She said in her usual cold voice but to Naruto it seemed like all those looks in his old village and names came back to him at full force, tears started to rise as he kept getting told were to go and how vile and evil he is for stealing there sensei.

Omoi looked at Samui and frowned she was usually the level headed one in the team but then he remembered that she and Yugito were close, most people called them Kumo's ice sisters for their cold personality to men and the fact that they were almost always together. Omoi couldn't see anything wrong with Naruto he seemed like a decent guy and he knew that jinchuriki in other villages was treated worse than the plague. Yugito only had a small problem with people in kumo only a small minority hated her for being a jinchuriki most people respected them for fact that they kept the demon sealed inside them from running wild and killing everyone. And by the look on Naruto's face he had a really bad time were he used to live.

"Fine if you want me here I'll leave." Naruto yelled before setting of into a sprint towards the gate out of the training grounds and probably out of the village. Tears falling of his cheek with every step he took.

"Good riddance." Yugito said glad the whiskered kid ran off crying.

"**Yugito that wasn't very nice." **the two tails said telling here jailer off.

"_Who cares?" _she said to the fiery cat not really in the mood to listen to her.

"Brats why has Naruto run off." Came the voice of the muscular Raikage and he sounded pretty pissed.

"Who cares? We told him kumo doesn't need a sensei thief and that he shouldn't be here hopefully he is running back to the village he belongs to."

"Yugito you fool, you made me sound so uncool." Said bee disappointer=d in the girl.

"Yeah Yugito what would happen if he lets the Kyuubi free or dies and the first thing it goes after is Kumo, then Bee dies fighting it realising the eight tails as well then together they destroy Kumo realising the Nibi and then"

"Omoi shut up." screamed Karui before smacking him on the back of his head.

"Bee go get Naruto you're the only one he trusts, I'll punish your team for their stupidity." Said A his anger rising at what the genins said.

"Gotcha Big bro, just don't kill the fool's you know." Bee rapped before heading off to find the whiskered blond.

"Now for you four, did you really think Naruto would steal my brother from teaching you?" he said and at seeing their faces seem to believe that was the case he snapped at them.

"WELL YOU ARE WRONG!"

At this point all the genins were shaking in fear of their pissed of Kage.

"Yugito I know you want to be able to control the Nibi but you wouldn't of stated learning how to master its power until you were at least fifteen. And for you three Naruto wouldn't be training with you for a few months while I whip him into shape."

At this they all gulped one in fear and two for the fact that they had forgotten one of the most important lessons taught at the academy. Never make a rash decision about someone you never know when it will bite you in the ass.

"And another thing none of you have had as bad of a child hood as Naruto has. Yugito you only had a small fraction of people hate you because of what you carry. Naruto has had it much, much worse."

"What do you mean how did he have it worse." Said Karui wondering what went wrong in his life to make him come here.

"Unlike Yugito or Bee is seen as now, were they are considered hero's and a lot of people respect you for what you are burdened with. In most villages even this one until Bee mastered his buji, a jinchuriki is the most unwanted and hated person in the village."

A gasp came from the genin as they were told what most jinchuriki have to live with.

"And Naruto had it worse, he told me that he was ignored by everyone, and was told to stay away from them. Hell the parents of the children his age told their children to leave Naruto alone. He was undertrained at the academy and lived in one of the worst parts of his village. He had no real friends and his own teammates saw him as burden and openly ridiculed him, believing they were better without him. That is why he ran away he couldn't take the loneliness and hate"

Then genin looked down in sadness, how could anyone live a life like that? The two that looked most sad after listening to A's words were Samui and Yugito who were the one that made the blond run away. Again.

"You mean that I or Bee could have lived like that if we weren't a part of Kumo?" said Yugito in shock of what happened to her fellow jinchuriki suddenly losing a sensei didn't seem that bad.

"You would of, Bee did, the only people he had was me and my father, Naruto had no family he was an orphan from birth the Kyuubi sealed inside him on that day, and with no one wanting to care for him, there are only a few options left. One is go made from the loneliness, a few more involve his death by various means, mass murder, keep trying to get accepted or do what he did run away and start a new life somewhere else." Said the Raikage in a more sombre tone before finishing it with one question aimed at all four of them mostly to Yugito who was on the verge of tears realising she was in the wrong about all the things she said about her fellow jinchuriki. So was Samui who couldn't believe that she lost her cool like that?

"What would any of you do if you were in that position?" asked A his point finally getting across to the young ninja, immediately Yugito burst out crying followed by Samui. Karui and Omoi were shocked at this, these two never cried.

"Samui we need to find Naruto and apologise." Said Yugito fighting through the tears Samui quickly agreed and they both shot off after their sensei.

Same time with Naruto

"_Well we've seemed to have overstayed our welcome I've got my backpack and supplies I think it's time we set of and find a place to truly call home." _Naruto said to the fox mentally.

"**I still think we should stay but I can't take really force you to stay here."** Said Kurama still thinking that this was a bad idea.

Naruto was walking down the streets towards the main gates, he wasn't a civilian or a ninja of kumo so he could get through easily by saying we was just stopped for a spot of lunch and get out of there then he would run to the border cross into neutral territory and he would be safe. Well that was the plan he hoped that killer Bee wouldn't find him as he was the only person he liked in the village. As long as no ninja went after him and tried to stop him his plan would work.

Naruto continued to walk to the gate a few more minutes and he would be home free sort of he smiled to himself as he saw the gate and then it happened. Someone put their hand on his shoulder. He turned around and immediately in his mind screamed "SHIT". The one and only killer bee was behind him and by the looks of it he wouldn't let Naruto go without a good reason.

"Little nine look at the time, I bet your stomachs rumbling like mine." Rapped Bee with a smile on his face before taking out a book and a pencil and wrote it down.

Before Naruto could argue Bee shunshined them both to a small restaurant.

Arriving at the restaurant Naruto looked up to see the name of the place "Daizen's meat shack" he said before be pushed him into the restaurant and sat him on a table.

Naruto took a quick look around the place the room was pretty dark lit by several low brightness bulbs. It had two floors with them being sat at a table on the second floor. The restaurant wasn't that busy so it didn't take long for someone to come to the table. It was a young women late teens 16 maybe 17, dark skinned long white hair blue eyed. Pretty good looking if Naruto said so himself.

"Hello welcome Daizen's my I take your order please?" she asked with a pen and note pad out ready.

"Yeah I'll take a black pepper beef stew, and the kid will have a chicken fillet with sides."

"Thank you for ordering I'll be back shortly with your food." And with that she left.

"I could have ordered my own food you know." said Naruto in a slightly annoyed tone.

"This place doesn't serve ramen and we need to put some meet on your bones or else you won't be a good ninja you can't eat only ramen it's not that good for you."

"Whatever." Naruto muttered to himself annoyed that he was getting told what he should and should not eat, who was this guy that said he could not eat ramen, the greatest food in the world, shame on him.

"So kid I saw you were in a rush to go, But why I want to know." rapped bee with a smile on his face.

"Well you herd your team they want me to go. Naruto looked down as he said this, memories of what happened a few minutes ago still floating around in his head. "So I took their advice and ran, it seems that's all I can do nowadays run away. You know I thought it would be different here, you told me jinchuriki were respected, but I guess no one will respect me because of Kurama."

"**I still believe you force them to respect you, if you used a little bit of my power that busty blond would be dead in an instant, and the Nibi container has no chance her pathetic two tails against my mighty nine****."**

"_Shut up"_

"Talking to the nine-tails, with its power you will never fail" said beein his usual enka style.

"I don't want it's power all its caused me is misery and pain, and all it wants to do is cause more misery and pain."

"**Damn straight."**

"Hey snap out of it you fool, the food is here and it's not cruel" said Bee making Naruto forget what he was about to tell Kurama and after looking at it suspiciously he took a bite. Liking the taste he dug into the chicken, rice and beans', thinking it was one of the best things he has ever tasted, second only to various types of ramen.

After eating the meal with Bee paying they got up to leave. During the meal Bee tried a few times to make Naruto reconsider and stay in the village but with what the people he was supposed to work with thought of him it wasn't going to be a good team.

Bee and Naruto walked towards the gate chatting away, Naruto told Bee he was glad that they met and he would probably one of Naruto's first and best friends. At hearing Bee started to cry a bit and put Naruto into an extremely tight bear hug. "Bee to tight can't breathe." Naruto said whilst being crushed by the older jinchuriki his face going blue with the lack of oxygen entering his body. If it wasn't for the Hachabi bee would have crushed Naruto.

"Well see you Bee" Naruto said as he walked towards the gate in the end Bee decided that it was for the best as by the looks of it would seem like nothing would really change for the blond so he decided to escort him to the gate and see him off.

"Sensei there you are where's Naruto were here to apologise to him we acted stupidly and want to make it up to him." Said Yugito breaking Bee out of his thoughts on what he should put in his rap about Naruto.

"He be crossing the gate any minute, hopefully you fools can make him quit it"

And with that both Samui and Yugito rushed off to stop Naruto from leaving the village, they quickly caught up with him as he was walking at a civilians pace. When they found him they grabbed him, forced him to turn around and face them.

"Naruto were…"

"This time the blonds were cut off by Naruto who said "Look you got your wish, I am leaving, or what did you come here to rub it into my face that I'm not wanted anywhere and it's a good thing that I am going because save it I have heard words like that time and time again just if I were you I would save the effort and let me go." He said tugging his arms out of the girls arm when he said the last few words.

He turned to walk away when they both shouted. "Where sorry." He turned around now he wasn't expecting that. "Wait what, do you mean?" he asked hesitation in his voice, hoping they meant it, if they did Bee would have won the bet they made during their meal, and that meant he would have to stay. As Naruto Uzumaki wouldn't go back on a promise and he did promise that he would stay if they apologised before he left.

"What we mean was that we were being really uncool earlier with what we said and we hope you can accept our apology." said Samui her voice still pretty cold but it had a bit more emotion in it then last time.

"Yeah were sorry we didn't mean it we were misinformed and misjudged you, because I was being arrogant and stupid we hope you can forgive us?"

After saying this Naruto stated to walk but this time he didn't walk towards the main gate, this time he walked down the street to a smiling Bee.

"You won the bet I guess that means I'm staying." said Naruto as he continued walking to the Raikage tower.

"Samui, Yugito lets go, we have work to do, said bee as the two ran up to their sensei. "Even though you got Naruto back, it would only have worked with my plan of attack." And at this both blond girls sweat dropped.

A few minutes later, Raikage office:

"So Naruto you have decided to stay I suppose." Said A in his usual macho tone.

"Yep lost a bet to your brother, if he won I would stay, and if I won he would make owe me 100, ryo." replied Naruto a small smile on his face.

"And what was the bet?" asked A wondering what made Naruto willing to stay.

"The bet was that if Yugito and Samui apologised before I manage to get one mile away from the village. And luckily for the both of us they did."

A burst out laughing at this, he guessed that one day he would go out with one of them when he was older, and the fact that something so simple was able to keep the brat in his village, he would just have to make sure no one tried to force him to leave. The kid had something A could see it, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was, well time would tell but first he opened a draw on his desk and pulled something out.

"Naruto I want you to have this." said A as he withdrew his hand from the draw a cloud headband coming out with it. He placed it on the desk and gestured for Naruto to take it. Naruto picked it up and looked at it for a moment. He smiled before putting it on.

"Looks good on you, know I suggest you get some rest, starting from tomorrow your training begins got it." Said A in a half-hearted yet completely serious tone that meant lots of pain was coming Naruto's way.

"Gotcha." Was his only reply as he turned to walk out of the office, he opened the door before he realised something, important, and something only an idiot would forget. "Wait a minute where am I supposed to live."

**That's it for this chapter hopped you liked it.**

**I have a few things to say to my reviewers, firstly I am sorry if my raps are awful I already know that you don't have to remind me. And if Killer Bee doesn't rap a few lines don't I am sorry I just couldn't think of any rhymes to go there.**

**And if you wonder why Samui and Yugito acted like they did, I did it for a reason; I want them to try their best to earn his trust then fall in love with him, not just have them fall in love instantly.**

**As always please fav, follow or review.**


	6. Chapter 6 training days

Chapter 6: The new life

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

It has been a month since Naruto had officially joined kumo and in that week Naruto was very busy.

"Lariat" Was heard by everyone in the village today again, this was the sound that a few ninjas started to use as an alarm clock in the morning.

"AHHHHHHH"….thump was what followed. This had become Naruto's usual training routine. Right know he was learning taijutsu, endurance and reflexes and for the he couldn't even remember what number it was time today Naruto had been sent flying by the Raikage. Know if you thought that A was using the lightning realise armour for these attacks then you would be mistaken no all he was using was pure strength and maybe a little chakra and that was it.

"Your too slow Naruto, at that speed you are going to have trouble against a pet dog or an academy student, how do you expect to become a threat to your enemies if you can't DODGE" said A before he charged at the last word, arm raised back to bunch the young blond through another set of trees.

Acting instinctively Naruto rolled under the Raikages' swing, effectively gaining him some breathing room.

"Good work Naruto you managed to dodge twenty of the one hundred strikes to come your way, for that you deserve a drink."

"Thanks sensei." Naruto huffed as he walked over to the water bottles at the other end of the training field. He quickly opened the bottle and drank half of it before opening the top and pouring it over his head to cool he caught his breath Naruto became to reflect on his early morning training and his schedule for the day; first thing at 5:30 am Naruto got up ate a light breakfast, got changed and met up with the Raikage at training ground 17 at 6:15. Here they would spar, if _sparing_ is what you call nearly getting decapitated for a hour he would go and get a proper breakfast and wait and relax for a bit before coming back here to train in kenjutsu with Darui. He would do this till lunch; then he would have 2 hours break then back to the Raikage for either ninjutsu or more taijutsu training. They would do this till 7 were Naruto would have dinner then spend the rest of the day at home. The same pattern repeated day in and day out. Okay not always the same pattern sometimes he had genjutsu practise from so guy called C who kept calling him a dog for some reason.

Naruto huffed thinking about it he wondered was he really getting stronger from all this training. Well he had learned the basics of kenjutsu which is a rare thing in Konoha; he also knew water walking, he was also slightly faster considering he now was wearing half of his body weight in training weights(20 kg) situated on his arms, legs and torso.

He hadn't learnt any ninjutsu yet which annoyed him greatly since he knew he had wind and lightning affinities; but as A had put it_ "you could have hundreds of jutsu but if you're fighting a much faster and skilled opponent they would be useless as they would kill you before you get the chance."_

So that put him down a bit but it made sense really when he was in wave against Zabuza he only survived because his opponent wasn't being serious, if he faced someone who was serious about the battle and much more skilled then Naruto then he would be dead at his old speed.

Naruto took a couple more gulps before standing up and getting ready to continue his training; Narutos thoughts turned back to Konoha by know he would have had his funeral _properly only a few would show up _he thought.

He then smiled remembering here he had a sensei willing to train him he also had more than friends. Omoi was properly his best friend he may over think every situation but he was good company. Karui was the same as when they spared hot headed and always quick to chip in if he was getting a roasting of someone, but unlike his old teammates she meant it as a joke. Samui and Yugito he didn't know really were they stood they were nice to him helped him improve his flaws of which there were many. But they were still pretty cold to him, Omoi told him it was just in their nature and they have a much warmer side to them. When Naruto asked him has he seen it he said "_not yet but hopefully one day they will. But what if on that day were on a mission and on that mission were attacked by an S ranked ninja. And he kills Karui and as he is about to kill me Samui and Yugito jump in to protect me and in there dying breath they tell me what they really think and it makes me so happy, that I get up and fight. But I lose badly and then the Nibi comes out and attacks us all then you join in the fry and…." _Naruto ended it there it was about to get really depressing.

Naruto smiled to himself before looking up at the clouds he was going to make it no matter what then he would show Konoha not to mess with him that would punish them for ignoring him for all this time.

**Earlier that month in Konoha**

It had been a day since Narutos burial and at that funeral the only ones who bothered coming were the Hokage, Kakashi, Iruka, the ichiraku's, his grandson Konohamaru and Naruto's team mates Sasuke and Sakura, but the later looked like they couldn't be bothered coming here they could at least looked depressed.

Now in training ground seven stood all of this year's genin teams and their teachers as well as team Guy wondering what was so important that they all had to be there.

After a few minutes of waiting the hokage turned up followed by his anbu with Kakashi Hatake in between them covered in chains; being held by the last two anbu.

Hiruzen walked into the centre of the training field and told his anbu to let go of Kakashi. He turned to face the rest of the shinobi there before opening his mouth to speak. "If you are wondering why you are here it is to show you the punishment I give to jonin to ignore their students and leave them to die."

"Who died?" asked a messy brown haired, black pupils and two red fang like tattoos one on each cheek. He was wearing a grey jacket which was lined with fur and same colour pants. This was Inuzuka Kiba

"Troublesome but by looking at the one genin missing and Kakashi being in chains I have to guess its Naruto who has died." Said a rather lazy looking genin by the name of Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru was dressed in black shinobi pants, he also had on a dark green mesh t-shirt on covered by a grey jacket his fore head protector on tied on his bicep.

"I knew he was week but to die this early is laughable." Kiba said before he could continue he was punched in the ribs by his team mate Aburame Shino, Shino was wearing dark sunglasses, a sea green jacket, collar upturned and black pants.

"What was that for Shino?" Kiba asked his bug using friend.

"It is wrong to mock the dead." Shino replied before facing the hokage.

"Shino's right Kiba that was very wrong of you no Konoha shinobi has the right to disrespect a fellow dead ninja." Came the voice of the leader of team 8 Kurenai Yuhi, she is a very beautiful woman fairly tall, slender built with long black hair and piercing red eyes. She wore a red mesh blouse covered in a bandage like wrapping and real bandages on her forearms and hands. "From what I heard he died killing a tyrant keeping his team safe from an A rank missing nin and an ex member of the seven swordsmen of the mist." She finished before turning to face the old kage as started the actual punishment.

Hiruzen took a book out of his back pocket before throwing it in front of Kakashi who now only had a pair of hand cuffs of and a chakra blocking deal on his body.

"Kakashi what book is this?" the old kage said his tone threating scaring the hell out of Kakashi and the ninja in the area Asuma included.

"It's a copy of Icha Icha paradise sir." Kakashi replied his tone low and sorrowful.

"That is correct Kakashi, nut this not any old copy of Icha Icha paradise it is your copy of Icha Icha paradise!" Hiruzen said making Kakashi gasp at what was to come.

The hokage took a few steps back did a few hand signs before firing a low level fire technique at the orange book. After a few minutes all that was left was a few ashes, Kakashi was on the brink of tears that his precious book had been destroyed right before his eyes. But he was brought out of his miseries when the third coughed. Kakashi lifted his head and noticed that standing next to the hokage was a human sized silver monkey.

"Hiruzen why have you summoned me?" said the monkey to his old friend.

"I have summoned you Enma to punish this foolish jonin for letting his genin die like we just to do."

"Got it." The monkey said before transforming into a large black staff. This is the adamantine staff, as hard as diamonds capable of pushing back the Kyuubi and was one of the reasons why he was named the god of shinobi.

"Kakashi I have never been a big believer in physically punishing my shinobi but I always put my own belief aside when it comes to dealing with the death of a genin." The god of shinobi said before swinging the staff hard at Kakashi sending him flying across the training field through the fence and sending him head first a group of boulders in the next training ground.

"You may all go now." Hiruzen said as the staff puffed away and walked back to the hokage tower.

With Kakashi

Kakashi body was stuck in the boulder he couldn't use his chakra to get out and he was in too much pain to try to move his body. He took one more breath before passing out. When he passed out his ghost left his body grew wings and flew up to heaven. Kakashi was a few steps away from the gates when they were blasted open and there stood a red head beauty wearing dark red shirt and a green skirt. This was Kushina Uzumaki Naruto gulped at her presence and when her hair started to split and levitate he knew he was fucked.

"You owe my son your life DATTABANE!" She yelled before punching him hard on the head sending him back down to earth.

Kakashi woke up in a hospital room screaming "I'm sorry Kushina I'm sorry!" waking everyone in the hospital up and giving Hiruzen a slight chuckle the next day when he had heard of Kakashis' dream.

Back with Naruto in Kumo

It was getting late the sun was setting and Naruto was walking back his apartment his mind flashing over the events of today, the Raikage had told him that no one was going to reveal that he was here which was a relief for Naruto. He was also told that he would have to disguise himself if he wanted to remain anonymous to Konoha ninja during missions.

So Naruto had gone to the local market and bought himself some hair die. He had just entered the apartment given to him by A. It was a small place according to A but it was almost twice as big as Naruto's old home. The apartment was split into five sections it had a kitchen/dining room with a table that was big enough for four, the walls were painted a grey same as the living room the floor was wooden. The room had a large fridge next to the door, four counter tops including a sink and an oven. On the counter tops were a microwave and a toaster. He had two cabinets one for plates and bowls and another for glasses and cups, one counter had two draws one with cutlery and the other with cloths and rags.

In the living room were two chairs both black leather and padded arm chairs in front of a small set of shelves with a TV on top. The shelves were pretty bare only a few scrolls and books on each. Supplied by A, Bee and Darui. On one side of the room there was a large black leather couch underneath the window.

Naruto left the living room and went into the bathroom. The bathroom was pretty simple a small room, white tile floor cream painted walls. On the far side are the toilet and a sink next to it. On the closest corner was a shower. Naruto walked over to the sink and took an item out of the bag. It was a bottle of hair dye, colour white the most common colour in Kumo, make it seem like he was a native, born and raised in kumo with this and a mask he should be able to hide from most Konoha ninja.

After a seven minute process were Naruto managed to go through a couple tubes of hair dye Naruto looked in the mirror to find that he know had a much lighter hair tone. He smiled to himself in the mirror before a slight glance in the refection on the tubes worried him. Naruto quickly picked up the tubes and read over them repeatedly; "_Temporary hair dye." _Was what was on the box.

"Shit." Naruto exclaimed as he realised that his master plan has been ruined and by his shower tomorrow morning all his hard work and cash would be for nothing.

"**Kit I think I can help you**?" the voice of Narutos giant fox friend rang in the boys ear.

"What do you mean Kurama?"

"**What I mean is if I add a bit of my chakra it would be a more permanent fix."**

"Cool thanks Kurama you're the best." Naruto replied.

"**Kit close your eyes and relax, this will sting a bit." **The fox demon said before channelling some of its chakra towards Narutos hair.

"Kurama are you actually doing any….. ahh it burns." The whiskered blond said well he screamed the last part as the negative effect of Kurama's started to make it feel like Narutos hair was on fire.

"**And done, so kit what do you think of your new look." The **fox said blowing on his nails as he spoke.

"Sting my ass you over grown fur ball."

"**Well thank you very much. You should know that my power doesn't come cheap it has to tax your body so think of it as a way to pay me back for helping you, also if you ever want to go back to your old colour tell me and I'll sort you back out. Now leave me be I going back to bed." **And with that the strongest of the buji want back to sleep.

"….Asshole." Naruto said before walking out of his bathroom and noticing that it was still pretty earlier to go to bed so he decided to make himself some food.

Next day training ground 17

Naruto arrived at his usual training ground at the usual time of 6:30, seeing his teacher A the Raikage standing there waiting for him.

"Hello sensei sorry to keep you waiting; let's get down to some training." Naruto said in his usual enthusiasm.

"Good to see you're here now do your sets of press ups; sit ups, star jumps, squats and squat thrusts, the usual amount of one hundred. Then run twenty laps of the training ground with the weights you have now and then another ten laps with this new set of weights." The yondaime said before showing him the new set. "This set is as heavy as your current body weight (40kg) after this you will be fast enough to learn some of my special nin-taijutsu style."

"Awesome." Naruto said as he started to do his press-ups.

"_That kids going to come far under my teaching" _A said to himself watching Naruto work.

After a few minutes Naruto got onto doing his laps; A pretty bored decided to spice up Naruto's training a bit grabbing a kunai A took aim and fired nicking the whiskered genin on the cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto screamed as he dodged a few more kunai and a couple of senbon.

"It's evasive training!" A yelled back throwing a few more kunai at Naruto. Finally getting the idea Naruto continued running dodging the incoming barrage of kunai, shuriken and senbon the hardest part was when he was right in front of the Raikage there was only a few yards between them and if the yondaime wasn't holding back he would most likely be dead. Naruto was on his 19th lap and was at the other side of the training ground A threw a kunai straight into Narutos path Naruto saw it coming a jumped over it he landed and managed to make a couple more steps before.

**BOOM**

The paper bomb connected to the kunai exploded the shockwave sending Naruto flying. Naruto groaned as he got up but he had no time to recuperate as another barrage of projectiles came flying towards him at great speed. Thinking quickly Naruto replaced himself with a small bolder successfully stopping himself from being squared Naruto inwardly cheered at how awesome he was but was brought back to reality by A screaming at him to get here.

"Good work Naruto, if you are wondering why I was throwing projectiles at you it was because unlike Konoha we realise that in our line of business shit tend to hit the fan, so I was preparing you for when that happens because unlike Konoha we kumo ninja are warriors designed to fight and kill for our home unlike those tree humping pricks in Konoha." A said explaining his actions to Naruto who nodded in understanding his first big mission; wave was just that a tyrant an army of bandits and an A rank missing nin yep as a ninja shit does tend to hit the fan.

"Now put on this much heavier set of weights and start running." A said and Naruto did as told he had taken of all of his weights and had just put on the arm weights when A stopped him. "Before you put on the new weights give me a lap at full speed with no weights."

A watched as his student got up and started running he was much faster than the spar against Karui and after a few weeks of this new set he will be even faster. A then had an idea he smiled before throwing a kunai at great speed to the jinchuriki Naruto seeing it coming quickly jumped over it and started running finishing his lap in front of A.

"That's good Naruto now put the new set on and get moving." A barked at Naruto who quickly responded putting the new set on, Naruto then started to feel the effects of the new weights they were much heavier and much harder to move in, but he would not go back on his nindo he would not quit. So he got up and started running much slower than he was before but hey progress takes time, patience and effort and training in Kumo took a lot of effort.

Whilst Naruto was doing his laps a kumo anbu dropped down besides the waiting Raikage quickly whispered something in his ear then left. A smirked at the news but didn't say anything until Naruto finished doing his laps. Quickly calling him over Naruto wasted no time in and ran to his new leader. "Is there something you need A sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto I have just received an urgent message sent from a would be ally asking us to go there for a meeting next week." A said seeing Naruto nod his head. Naruto understood alliances were important the Raikage told him that they currently only had one ally and that was the nearby land of frost and its ninja village Shimogakure. Alliances helped both countries in times of war and peace be it economic trade or free transport and in the worst cases aid in defending their country and since the main way into kumo and the land of lightning was through the land of frost the daimyos and leaders of both countries and ninja villages have for a long time been allies. Another alliance would be a great thing for kumo.

"Now don't think you would leave you here alone you, along with team Bee, Yugito and Darui and C are coming with me." A said making the whiskered jinchuriki smile at how he was going on his first official mission as a Kumo ninja and it was going to be an important one.

"And I can't have my prized student being weak can I so for the rest of this week I am going to double your training. First you are going to run another twenty laps followed by another set of 100, press-ups, sit-ups and star jumps. Then we shall have breakfast, before retuning here to start your ninjutsu training got it." A said; Naruto took a few seconds to process it all before yelling back at the Raikage.

"Yes Sensei!" giddy with excitement

"Then what are you waiting for get moving!" A yelled back at Naruto who quickly decided to start moving.

"That boy is going to go far. I wasn't going to teach him any ninjutsu yet for a month or two since I wanted him to get his basics right but for him to remain a ninja for my village I need him to be stronger so Konoha can get a good surprise if they ever find out it's him." A thought to himself. Before remembering how he and Naruto found out Narutos affinities.

_Flashback 2 weeks ago_

Naruto was currently training with Darui in kenjutsu. Darui was a white haired man with dark skin and a slightly lazy look. He wore a black sleeveless top under a white one strap flak jacket with loose black pants. He has the words lightning and water tattooed in kanji on his right and left shoulder. He was A right hand man one of his best kenjutsu users, the only active shinobi with the storm release bloodline and the inheritor of the third Raikage infamous black lightning.

He was currently wielding a bokken (wooden sword) instead of his usual black collapsible cleaver sword. Darui was had just finished showing Naruto some basic katas and used by majority of shinobi in kumo but known by all and was now sparing with him. Naruto was proving to be good with a sword he got the grip down after a few minutes and the first technique cloud style: front beheading, a quick and simple slice designed to kill the opponent very quickly whilst facing them. He had got the technique down a few hours after that. It had been a week since then and Naruto had just about finished learning cloud style reverse beheading. The technique involved spinning quickly to gain momentum for a powerful attack on an opponent behind you.

Naruto had yelled out the attack whilst spinning quickly aiming his bokken at Darui's head, which was quickly blocked by the white haired man before reacting quickly when he noticed Narutos change in foot work Darui jumped back dodging Narutos kick.

Darui put his hand up signalling Naruto that the spar was over. He lazily walked over to the blond telling him what he did right and wrong and told him that his kick at the end was a move worthy of a ninja.

Darui went to his pocket before dragging out a piece of paper when asked what it was Darui explained it was chakra paper. "With this we can find out what element affinity you have, I for example have lightning and water affinities the bases towards my storm release bloodline." Darui said pouring some chakra into the paper with one half crumbling and the other half getting soaked.

He passed Naruto a spare sheet telling him to channel some chakra into it.  
"If it splits you have wind, goes wet like mine water, crumbles also like mine lightning, turns to dust earth and burns you have fire got that."

Naruto nodded in understanding before channelling his chakra into it, first the piece of paper split telling Naruto he has wind affinity then one half started to crumble but one half remained blank Naruto unsure what it meant asked Darui.

"Darui what happened?"

"Well Naruto it appears you have wind and lightning affinities but usually when this happens both sides crumble so this could mean that you have another affinity to unlock." Darui said in his usual lazy tone two affinities were pretty rare but common in kumo, he had two because of his bloodline, Yugito had two because she was a jinchuriki and Atsui Samui's brother had two making people think she probably had two as well. There were a few others he could bring up but was too lazy to do so.

"Well you can learn some of the advanced moves now later on when your older but first go home and get some rest I need to go talk to the Raikage." Darui said before body flickering out of the training ground with Naruto following a few minutes later after going through the moves again improving the speed and precision every time.

Darui had just arrived at the Raikages office and walked in to see A doing his usual paper work. He cleared his throat alerting the Raikage to his presence.

"Darui what do you what I am kind of busy here?" the Raikage asked a little bit of glee in his tone as he could finally take a small break from pushing pen to paper.

"It's about Naruto boss." Darui said to his old team mate and friend making the Raikage smirk a bit evilly when he heard him speak.

"What did he do, muck about in training not turn up, do you want me to punish him for his disobedience dot worry old friend he will never muck about again once I'm through with him." A said his evils smile increasing thinking of all the work he would force Naruto to do tomorrow.

"Nothing like that boss, I just thought you would like to now his affinities besides he is picking up Kenjutsu quite nicely he has already learned a few powerful moves already."

"So what elements does he have then? And why did you test him?" A asked his evil smile turning into a neutral on whilst waiting for the answer.

"He currently has wind and lightning, and I tested him because I wondered if he could learn some of the more advanced kenjutsu moves our village has for the future."

"Wind and lightning huh very destructive affinities they are and what do you mean currently?" a said pondering over whether to teach him elemental techniques sooner or later. He decided on later Naruto needed more experience but would make an exception if something big turns up.

"Well sir only one half of paper crumbled the other stayed the same that usually symbolises an extra element waiting to be unlocked as most of the time both sides usually crumble not just one."

"This is good news Darui keep teaching him the usual kenjutsu moves taught to genin I will train him in his elemental affinity later."

"Yes boss." Darui said before walking out of the office.

"You are interesting indeed Naruto Uzumaki no doubt under my tutorship you will go far." A out loud before returning to his paperwork.

_Flashback end_

A smirked at the memory, before noticing that Naruto was already starting his sit up. "Damn that kid has some stamina." A said to himself, watching Naruto go. After Naruto had finished his sets A decided it was time for a spar so after telling Naruto to take of his weights so he can go all out they spared for a while a couple of rounds all of which impressed A and all of which involved Naruto being nearly decapitated repeatedly.

A couple of minutes after Naruto had finished his training session and still aching slightly from the beating he took during it; he was finally at home and was being rewarded with breakfast. In front of him was bacon, eggs and sausages along with a few slices of toast. Naruto was digging in loving the taste since he joined kumo Naruto had been forced on a ramen diet. But he quickly learned that there other foods out there that were better for him and dare he say it just as good as ramen. He was grateful for it too because he had grown an inch and a half taller from it if he keeps it up he will be average height soon enough not a just under as he had always been.

Whilst Naruto was eating he heard a knock on his door he knew it wasn't the Raikage since he still had another 30 minutes till he had to get back to training. Wondering who it was Naruto got up and opened the door. On the other side of the door stood Samui. Wearing a new outfit included a low cut top that emphasised her cleavage with mesh armour underneath. She had a couple of belts on her helping to keep her shirt clinging to her body again emphasizing that she has larger than average breasts. She was also wearing a skirt, dark grey in colour with red trim around the bottom. To top it all off she had a pair of red combat cloves on.

To Naruto she was probably the epitome of perfection and beauty as she was tied very closely with Yugito in his mind as the two most beautiful kunochi he has ever met in his age group. Inside Naruto's head a chibi version of himself is screaming out for him to ask her out. Unfortunately another chibi Naruto had decided to join in the conversation telling him he shouldn't.

It went a little like this:

"Ask her out man she is absolutely beautiful." The original said

"Don't do it man it will only blow up in your face." The other said back.

"All you got to do is show her some of that Uzumaki magic."

"The same Uzumaki magic you told him to try time and time again on Sakura and we all know how that turned out."

Naruto was brought out of his chibi argument by the sound of Samui's voice penetrating the air.

"So are you going to let me in?" She said in her usual cold tone. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders before moving out of the doorway saying "Would you like to come in."

"I will now thanks." She said before taking a step inside. Once she entered she took a look around the place, the living room was simple two chairs, one couch a tv and a few scrolls. An open door on the far side to what she guessed was his bed room by considering the only thing she could see was a portion of the wardrobe. She took a couple more steps inside and noticed the kitchen again it was simple with a small table in between it and the living room. It was a small wooded table in the shape of a square with two chairs one tucked in and the other one out at a slight angle. She quickly noticed to food and realised she had caught Naruto whilst he was eating.

"It's uncool to get up this late if you want to be a shinobi." she said her usual cold tone getting on his nerves this time.

"I have been up training with A sensei since half six this morning, I have only had a small breakfast a piece of toast this morning so to be exact so I think I deserve something proper to eat before I head back to training. Don't you?" Naruto said whilst sitting back down to finish his half eaten breakfast before it went cold. Making Samui think about it for a moment she judged him to quickly again at least this time it hadn't resorted in him nearly leaving the village.

"Sorry for judging you again." She said apologising to the whiskered ninja, before sitting down across the table from him.

"Don't worry about it. Want something to drink or a piece of toast?" he said painting to the bottle of apple juice and spare pieces of toast on the table in front of them.

Samui nodded before grabbing the bottle and a spare glass found on the table and poured herself a drink. She then decided to eat some of Narutos' toast whilst he wolfed down his bacon.

"Not that I don't like the company I really do but why are you here?" He asked its true this was the first time she had ever visited him the only person so far in there age group that had visited him was Omoi, that was who she got his address from. He had visited Naruto and told the team Naruto was a fairly good cook claiming he made a brilliant full traditional breakfast, which Omoi had tried a week after Naruto joined Omoi volunteered to show Naruto around and help him get some supplies. When they got back from food shopping both were hungry who knew carrying a few shopping bags could do that to you.

Naruto decided to make them a quick meal for them a late breakfast they called it. Omoi said it was good but she hasn't had any jet so she was unsure about his cooking abilities and toast wasn't that hard of a dish to make but it was quite nice.

"I am here for two reasons. Reason one we think it would be cool to join us for a little training session later this week. And reason two I wondered how you were settling in to Kumo." She said leaving Naruto dumbstruck no one had ever asked to hang out with him before in Konoha he was always laughed at and ignored. He was even more shocked when one of the people he least expect asked him how he was.

"I am doing all right here, it's a bit colder than Konoha but the people are nicer and my apartment it a lot bigger and better as well. Hahaha" Naruto said laughing nervously at the end.

"It is uncool to lie to your allies Naruto." Samui said her cold tone breaking the safety wall he had built around him.

"Okay I guess you're right, I was telling the truth when I said the people her are nicer to me and when I was talking about my apartment being better than before that is also true but I feel like I am missing something I don't know what it is but it's something." Naruto said he voiced broken and miserable. Did he really miss Konoha or was it he missed something in Konoha he was going for the latter but couldn't really recall what it was.

"Tell me about your old life tell me about Konoha." Samui said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"If you really want to no then I'll give you the simple version, majority of it is the same anyway so deal with it." He said before taking a deep breath. He exhaled and started his story. "I was born on October 10th thirteen years ago, on the night of my birth the Kyuubi attacked destroying majority of the village. Because I was an orphan babe with no one too argue against it I was chosen to become the vessel for the Kyuubi. The fourth Hokage sealed the demon and died and forced me into a life and misery and neglect. "

"I started life in an orphanage before being kicked out by the new patron at aged five, I live on the streets for a while before wondering into the third hokage. He took pity on me and gave me a place to live and taught me the basics of cooking and a few other skills so I could survive on my own."

"I grew up alone and scared a lot of people hated me because of what was sealed inside me but since a law came in saying they couldn't kill me they just decided to make my life a misery. Ignored, cold and confused I always wondered what was wrong with me. I had a dream of becoming hokage so I would be respected."

"I went to the academy and tried hard but was again mostly ignored by the staff who didn't care if I got something wrong or not. Realising I couldn't get people's attention the normal way I became a prankster and the class clown just trying to get attention unfortunately most of the attention I got was negative and people started to hate me more."

Naruto took a gulp of his juice before looking Samui in the eyes and continued. "I failed the graduation exam because of my inability to do a stupid simple clone, I recently realised I have too much chakra to ever make one but it matters not now. I was tricked by one of my teachers named Mizuki into stealing a scroll so I could pass the exam. Stupidly I decided to do it and learnt the multi shadow clone technique. Then one of my teachers a nice guy named Iruka found me I told him what happened and then."

Naruto stopped to drink some more of his juice.

"And then"

"And then Mizuki attacked us after a short chase I was told everything about how the Kyuubi was sealed into me, why I was hated. So I beat the hell out of him with my shadow clones and that was how I became a genin." He said his tone of voice was happier and he was smiling a bit now as he remembered beating the living crap out of Mizuki.

"I found it ironic that night though after being told what happened thirteen years ago. I just to idolise the fourth hokage believing he was the greatest of all time. Know I realise that the reason everyone hated me was his fault and I don't care how good of a ninja how great of a leader he was he was well and truly a douche bag to me any way and if I ever meet him in the afterlife I am seriously going to kill him all other again. Believe it." Naruto said letting a lot of what he had kept hidden out in that short speech.

_Inside the cage_

Kurama awoke realising the world around him was shaking and flashing back to that old sewer he was in. He saw the golden bars shake uncontrollably then stop.

"**The fuck was that."** Kurama said to himself before going back to sleep realising he was back underneath his favourite tree.

_Real world_

Samui was shocked but kept it hidden well but she remembered words the Raikage told her about what most jinchuriki live through but there was something else she could tell Naruto was hiding something from her but decided not to push him he would tell her in his own time.

She finished her drink before something floated up from the back of her mind to her mouth she didn't know what it was but it was something to do with Naruto. She looked at him it wasn't his outfit a simple red shirt with a black sleeveless black hooded jumper on. It used to be a normal hoodie but A ripped a sleeve of during training so to make it match Naruto ripped the other one off after the spar.

She looked a little higher still the same three whisker marks three on each cheek, he had the same blue eyes she looked a little higher and found it.

"Why is your hair white? You looked cool with blond hair." She asked making Naruto almost choke on his juice.

"Ohh this A sensei said it would be a good idea to die my hair so no Konoha shinobi would be able to recognise me." Naruto replied. Samui thought it over for a few seconds before thinking it was for the best if he disguised himself but that didn't mean she didn't like it. She preferred him with blond hair.

"Crap is that the time sorry to cut this short Samui but I have 10 minutes to get to training with A." said Naruto as he got up and ran around the room looking for his kunai pouch. He found it after flipping his coach over realising it was in his bedroom he rushed in grabbed it then secured it around his left leg.

"Sorry about that Samui what day is that training session?" Naruto asked as he slipped his sandals on.

"Friday training ground nine be there at two." She replied before getting out of her chair and walking to the door. Naruto quickly followed her out locking the door behind him.

They walked down the stairs to the streets in silence, the left the building and walked down the street to a cross roads. Samui told him she was going right towards a blacksmith she needed a few new kunai and shuriken before her next mission. Naruto waved her good bye before remembering the mission they were sharing next week.

"Samui wait up I forgot to tell you something." He called out making her stop and turn around to see him running up to her.

"I forgot to tell you me, Yugito your team along with Darui and C have a mission from the Raikage next week helping him for an alliance with someone but I'm not sure who yet so I figured I'd give you a heads up. Well see you later." He said before turning around and running towards the training ground.

"Well that's useful." She said out loud to herself before continuing to the blacksmith.

_Training ground_

"I'm here sensei don't worry I'm here." Naruto yelled as he arrived at the training ground.

"Good Naruto you're here I have decided that the best thing you can learn is some low level ninjutsu, and ninjutsu will be a real shock to your opponents." A said giggling a bit at the end.

"So what am I learning first, something that ends with an explosion or maybe the lightning armour?"

"Shut up brat it takes years to learn something as advanced as the lightning release armour to do it at the level of my father and me." A yelled making Naruto shake in fear at the pissed of kage wrath. "You are going to learn one of the most important skills in lightning country. Take this." He said before giving Naruto a leaf.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a leaf?"

"This you stupid brat!" A said as he channelled lightning chakra to the leaf crumbling it and burning it in the process.

"And how is this supposed to help me."

"Simple it will help you understand how to generate and use lightning chakra, this will then help you control and use lightning jutsu so get this down quickly and I will teach you a technique that will keep you out of trouble."

"Ok then any tips?" Naruto asked he learnt early on in kumo that if you ask for help you will receive.

"Try using your chakra to turn it into a ball, you won't be able to turn it into a complete ball your lightning affinity isn't strong enough yet but you should be able to fold it like this after a while." A said showing him the leaf from earlier the sides were bent inwards as if it had fallen.

"Now try it and don't leave this training ground till you finish it. Chop chop."

Naruto tried to complete the exorcise but kept on failing at it. He looked towards his who was asleep at this moment. He claimed to be meditating but Naruto stopped believing it the moment he fell on his back and started snoring.

"Don't prank him Naruto, Do not prank him." He said to himself over and over again memories of painful spars or punishments as A called them for when he did something wrong like be late for training or when he _accidently _hit C with a stink bomb, followed up with some glue and a bucket of feathers.

"Well I'm not getting any help from A soon maybe Kurama knows."

_Mindscape_

Naruto appeared in the usual field of his new mindscape he quickly located Kurama and ran towards him.

"I need help."

…**.. Mumble snore mumble mumble snore snore **

"WAKE THE HELL UP."

"**Kit what are you doing here I was having an amazing dream I'm not going to say much but it involved me, a village and a whole lot of fire." **

"You're genocide dreams aside I need some help on learning this technique."

"**And how am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what technique your learning."**

"Good point; it's the leaf crinkling technique."

"**That's easy I just takes a few weeks to do perfectly."**

"I don't have a few weeks I've only got one."

"**Try using your shadow clones."**

"How is that supposed to help?"

"**Simple the clones have a memory transfer ability; use this to complete the technique in a few hours or a day."**

"If there so helpful why are they banned?"

"**One reason is that they take a lot of chakra to make but your safe because you have that in spades thanks to me. The other reason is because the memory transfer ability can cause brain damage to the user if used in high amounts but me being inside you negates that ability leaving you with a headache at worst."**

"Thanks Kurama this has helped a lot see you soon." Naruto said before leaving his mind scape and awakening in the real world.

"Shadow clone jutsu" He said crating his favourite hand seal, after a few seconds 100 Naruto's appeared in the training ground.

"Everyone get a leaf and start the exorcise."

"yeah" Yelled out the clones as they all picked up a leaf and started the exorcise.

Five hours and a few hundred clones later the real Naruto was jumping up and down with joy yelling "I did it." After calming himself down Naruto wondered why some of his leaves had cuts on them but decided it would be better to wake up A in hindsight that was a mistake.

"A sensei wake up, wake up, wake up. I completed the exorcise." Naruto said shaking A trying to wake him. Which went _well_.

"Rising uppercut." A said as he shot up and gave Naruto a power uppercut sending him flying up into the air.

As Naruto started to fall, Naruto saw A jump up into the air and yelled out

"Drop Kick"

Naruto just managed to put up a defence in time for A's attack. It didn't do much though as he was sent hurtling to earth and landed in a crater.

"That's what you get for attacking me now reveal yourself to me!" A demanded before noticing the body in the corpse the black hoodie, black pants, red shirt sleeves showing, and very familiar whisker marks.

"Shit Naruto." A said as he ran over to the jinchuriki.

"Hey A sensei I completed the technique look." Naruto said wearily as he showed A the damaged leaf.

"That's good Naruto why don't you take a rest you deserve it." A said pride filling his voice as he saw the leaf his student was working on. It was crinkled and charred pretty well with a few cuts which surprised A but he then realised that wind was his primary affinity not lightning.

Naruto woke up in his apartment bedroom he was aching slightly but that would go after a few minutes. He tried to get up but couldn't the pain in his ribs and stomach were too much.

"Dammit I'm hungry." Naruto yelled to nobody in particular as his stomach rumbled in agreement. He forced himself out of bed and turned on the lights for the living room and kitchen area. He slowly walked to towards the kitchen his hand on his stomach as he moved.

"I could really do with some ramen right now."

He opened the fridge and looked at the contents not much but there was something in it that really surprised him on a plate was what looked like two rice balls with what soy tuna with wasabi mash and a couple of vegetables as well.

He picked up the plate and put it on the counter noticing a note on were the plate was he picked it up and read it out loud.

_Dear Naruto_

_This is a thank you for the heads up you gave Samui before the Raikage just told us about it. We asked where you where and the Raikage told us what happened. I figured you would be hungry when you woke up so me and Samui made this._

_This is also an extended apology from when you first came Nibi said it was a good idea so I took her advice on this one._

_Sincerely Yugito and Samui_

_P.s warm this up for about twenty minutes before you eat it. get better before the mission._

"Thanks this means a lot to me." Naruto said as he put the food in the oven to warm it back up.

After twenty minutes Naruto was sat on his table the food given to him by Yugito and Samui. He put his hands together and gave a little prayer.

"I give humble thanks."

He then dug in loving the taste of the meal. When he finished he put his plate in the sink and realising it was late went to bed.

Naruto arrived at his usual training ground seeing already there going through some high speed taijutsu moves on a few training post, with one powerful kick one post was destroyed, another was punched to splinters. A finished it off with a double lariat taking a good amount of the top of them both.

"The lightning armour is so cool." Naruto said a little too loudly making A turn around quickly. Deciding not to take another beating Naruto made himself known.

"It's just me sensei."

"Good to see you Naruto sorry about the other day but think of it as a lesson you should always be aware just because your opponent isn't conscience doesn't mean they are not aware of their surroundings. A high level ninja is always aware and on edge always be on your guard you can be attacked anytime or any place no matter what condition you're in."

"Got it sensei thanks for the lesson just go a little easier next time."

"Maybe" was the only thing he said. Making Naruto gulp at the warning for next time.

"Note to self never attempt to wake up sensei again/or alone."

"So what am I learning today?"

"After many sparing sessions between us that you like to fight like me, up front and brutal so you are going to learn two techniques thunder punch and lightning palm."

"So what do they do?"

"Well as the name suggests there lightning powered attacks these cover your hands in a veil of lightning you then attack strike you opponents with them. Like this" A said as he covered his hands in lightning he then punched one of the dummies completely obliterating it. He then gave another a palm strike leaving a hole in the middle of it because his immense strength added with the lightning.

"So cool but wait a minute why does this look a bit like your armour?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes.

"You are correct these techniques were the origins of the lightning release armour created by my farther."

"So what are the hand signs?"

A showed Naruto the hand signs there weren't many so Naruto could remember them easily.

"Now practice and when you get good you will be able to do it without hand signs.

Naruto quickly made some shadow clones and when A asked what they were for Naruto explained how they can help him out.

It was late in the afternoon Naruto was hungry, low on chakra and low on light. Naruto tried one more time he went through the hand signs he channelled chakra to his right fist pulled his arm back before slamming it into the training post.

The results was barley nothing just some light scorch marks.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled out annoyed that his attack still didn't do anything.

He then took a deep breath before turning around and leaving the training ground, tomorrow would complete the technique.

The next day Naruto returned to the training ground half an hour earlier then he needed to be. He was wearing what had become his new outfit a pair of black shinobi pants, a red t-shirt and a black sleeveless hoodie. His forehead protector was wrapped around his the kumogakure symbol proudly on display.

Naruto walked towards the training posts from before went up to the last post he tried the jutsu on before, Naruto went through the hand signs reared his fist back and stuck at the post again this time it was different, instead of a few scorch marks this one left a dent not that big of one but a dent at least.

Naruto tried again and again each time improving the result of the technique. After a while he summoned a few clones to practice the lightning palm jutsu.

"Nice work it seems you have one of the techniques down, you also seem to have nearly finished learning the other. Just so you now the lightning palm was designed as a capture technique it's not meant to do much damage put paralyse the target temporally so don't bother about making a huge dent or hole." Said A.

"But when you did it you're entire hand went through the dummy." Naruto replied.

"Well the reason for that is simple I already damaged it when I was doing my warm up, that and I am much better and stronger than you it was easier for me to do. But the main idea behind the technique is to send a small amount of lightning to your opponents system to paralyse them. "

"Fine"

"Good now I want you to try those techniques on me, go on give it a try."

Naruto didn't even speak back he knew this would only happen a few times in his life so he was going to give it his best shot.

Naruto went through the hand signs quickly charged lightning chakra down his right arm and swung for the Raikage who dodged the attack by leaping to the side.

"Hey you said I could hit you with the technique." Naruto yelled out.

"I never said I would just stand there and take it your enemy won't give you a free shot you have to find and make chances to attack your opponent. You're going to have to come at me with the intent to kill to succeed." A said before he flipped away in to the trees surrounding the training ground.

"Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto yelled out creating thirty clones and went about chasing the Raikage.

Naruto and his clones have been chasing A for a while now he has lost twelve clones in the pursuit and decided it was time to go back on the offensive. He grabbed a shuriken from his pouch took aim and fired it at the Raikage who saw it and jumped out of the way, he didn't see Naruto finish the hand signs needed for the shuriken clone jutsu and if it wasn't for his experience he would have been hit by a good number of them. Quickly diving to the floor of a smaller clearing and prepared himself for Naruto's attack.

Naruto followed A down and sent five clones to attack him from above, under the smoke screen that resulted when the Raikage destroyed then almost immediately Naruto and 8 clones dropped down to the bottom of the clearing hidden in the trees. The rest of the clones landed in the area in front of the lightning shadow.

They charged and were effortlessly defeated by the Raikage. The first two were dispelled when A hit them with a double clothesline. The next one was taken out by a straight kick to the ribcage. A grabbed the fourth one and threw him into a tree dispelling it. The last one managed to drop two capsules before running head first at the Raikage but was dispelled by a quick jab to the face by the Raikage, but it had done its job the smoke screen was.

"So those two capsules your clone dropped were small smoke bombs by the looks of things. You seemed to have under estimated me. Whilst it was a good plan it's lacking a few details like how I am experienced at fighting without some senses and you aren't." A yelled as he lashed out with his right fist destroying a clone, he then followed it sipping around on his left leg using his right leg to land a roundhouse kick destroying three more.

A then leapt into the air and out of the smoke. He waited for it to blow over before jumping down yelling "Guillotine drop." And using the fall with gravity to dispel another clone. He then elbowed the closest onto to him. Before turning to face the last two Naruto's.

They both went through the same hand signs one who's right hand covered in lightning the other his left.

"Thunder punch/lightning palm" they shouted as they charged only to be dispelled by the Raikage's double clothesline.

"Lightning palm" was all A heard he quickly moved to the left barley getting hit in his right leg.

"Dammit he got me." A said to himself before seeing Naruto in the air a thunder punch coming straight at him.

"Take this thunder punch." Naruto yelled swinging his right fist down at A's face.

The Raikage reacted on instinct and caught the punch before it could connect.

"Good work Naruto you have done well go home and take a break be back at the usual training ground in three hours and I will teach a new ranged technique." His voice full of pride at how far his student has gone.

"Thanks sensei." Naruto said before setting off home for a shower he stunk.

After a shower some food and a nap Naruto was back at the training grounds going over the jutsu he knew and was pretty impressed with them.

A had just walked in after seeing Naruto turn a training dummy into chopped wood with his shuriken clone jutsu followed up by a thunder punch.

"Naruto get over here." Called out A making Naruto rush over to him. "The jutsu I am going to teach you know is called false darkness it creates a strong bolt of lightning that when used correctly can blast through rock."

A said before going through the hand signs needed then opening his mouth and firing a beam of lightning at the dummies and posts placed there the attack pierced one dummy before another attack destroyed a post.

"The key to this technique is its power and speed but it wastes a lot of chakra to use it also I don't want you using it if any of your allies are in the firing range got it." A said before glaring at Naruto to make sure he understood.

"Y-Yes sensei." Naruto said scared out of his mind by the look his sensei was giving him.

"Good now here are the hand signs, get to work." A said before sitting down to watch Naruto attempt the jutsu.

Naruto created several clones and gave each of them a dummy or post to aim at.

This was going to be a long week.

Time skip one week later Naruto, Yugito, Darui and team Bee were waiting outside the Raikage's tower waiting for the Raikage to finish gathering everything.

After a few minutes A arrived told them that C wouldn't be coming because of an injury he received on his last mission. The group set off out of the village and past the main gates.

"So sensei where are we going anyway?" Naruto asked as he walked with the Raikage.

"We are going to Takigakure."

"Sweet I've never been there before." Naruto said out loud to himself as the group kept walking down the mountain path. Once they reached the bottom they would chakra jump and run to their destination at full speed. It would only take them three or four days to get there.

"I hope this alliance goes through with that Kumo will become even stronger but I can finally have a complete team for Naruto and Yugito." A said in his thoughts prying that this would work.

They reached the bottom of the path and decided to sprint all the way to the border.

_**And done, this is my longest chapter yet and probably the longest thing I have ever written. I hope you like it.**_

_**Also I think I need a beta so if anyone can tell me a good one who would be interested in my stories tell me.**_

_**As always fav, follow or review.**_

_**Till next time**_


End file.
